Misfits in a universe of no sympathy
by Lady Alyssia Lassaria
Summary: This is me rewritten version of the other story. Whatever praise I recieve for this, it goes to the author of Time Lord and Lady since this storyline isn't mine. I asked this time and no one is allowed to bag me! NEEDS BETA
1. Christmas Invasion

**Misfits in a universe of no sympathy**

(A/N: I deleted this one, changed the name and changed the general story since people started bagging me for plagiarising the story I copied "Time Lord and Lady". Sorry if everything's not to exact carbon copy of the last episode of the ninth doctor's life and the start of the tenth. It's been ages since I saw the last episode and I missed the Christmas Invasion! David Tennant's hot!)

Disclaimer: This is not mine. It's the property of the BBC hence this disclaimer.

Chapter 1: Christmas invasion.

The ninth doctor gazed at the mass of Dalek's in front of him. He had to die eventually but he just didn't anticipate the fact he was about to die by an army of Daleks.

_I have to die. I am just glad that Rose is safe. _He thought, biting his lip as the Daleks advanced towards him.

He now half regretted that he sent his companion, Rose Tyler, back to earth in the Tardis. She was the only person he loved apart from Romana all those years ago. It nagged him constantly that he forced her to go onto the Tardis.

"Exterminate!" One Dalek shouted with its metallic voice.

The other Dalek's were about to do the same when the Tardis appeared, making everyone, especially the doctor, stunned to the core.

"I thought I sent you back, old girl." The Doctor frowned at the Tardis which was forever disguised as an old London police box.

What happened next stunned the Doctor even more.

Rose Tyler stepped out, her eyes unfocused, her blonde mass of hair flying.

"I am Bad Wolf. The words were following me everywhere until I realised I was Bad Wolf. Everywhere I go destruction follows not far behind." Rose said in a dark voice, quite unlike her own English accent.

The Doctor was puzzled until he realised it was the Tardis which had enveloped Rose. She had the Tardis' inside her.

_It's going to kill her! _The Doctor realised in shock.

Rose rearranged the words Bad Wolf over and over again. The Daleks' advanced towards her only to be faded out of sight when Rose directed the palm of her hand towards them.

She suddenly fainted, only to be caught by the doctor.

"I feel ill." Rose commented softly, gazing up at the doctor's eyes.

"I think you need a doctor." The doctor replied before kissing her.

Rose had never felt such joy and elevation when anyone, namely Mickey, kissed her. Nothing was comparable to this kiss. A kiss so full of love, pain, grief and relief all at the same time. So many emotions, so much to say, sadly so little time to say it.

Some of the Tardis went to him but the other half remained with Rose.

"I thought I removed all of it!" The Doctor explained with wide eyes before contorting horribly and wincing.

All of a sudden, Captain Jack Harkness jumped out holding a semi automatic.

"Jack is back in the sack! Hello Rose…" Jack exclaimed happily but stopped short when he saw Rose and the Doctor contorting horribly.

"Hi Jack. Glad you're alive. Now, can you help us get into the Tardis? We're having a bit of trouble." Rose replied, her face grimacing, glowing brightly like the doctor.

Jack complied and dragged Rose and the doctor into the console room where both of them started to glow brightly before they threw their heads back to expel a silent scream.

"Now, what on earth is happening to you two?" Jack asked, peering at Rose and the Doctor's face after a few minutes of not knowing what to do.

"It's called regeneration. Normal for me but I don't know why Rose is regenerating. She's not even…" The doctor explained through his pain but then it struck him. She had just swallowed the Tardis and because of the binding love Rose had for him, the old girl had whipped up genes and made Rose into a time lord, or in her case, time lady.

"Regeneration? I'm not even Gallifreyan!" Rose exclaimed with momentary shock before going back into pain.

Jack made a hasty decision with the controls and hurried back to the Doctor and Rose only to find they had slipped into new regenerations of themselves.

The Doctor now had messy darkish brown hair. Gone were the familiar and expectant bright blue eyes that they knew and loved. In it's place were warm and affectionate hazel eyes that hid great mischief. He looked a lot younger than his previous regeneration and looked so much younger than his nine hundred or so years he was

Rose, on the other hand, now had long, wavy burgundy brown hair and captivating jade green eyes which looked completely different to her long, straight blonde hair and her ever inquiring sky blue eyes. She had an aura of calm and tranquillity that Jack really couldn't explain, not that he really have to.

"Hmm. New teeth!" The doctor exclaimed, running his tongue across his teeth.

Rose rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Rose, here's a mirror." Jack handed Rose a vanity mirror from his pocket he liked to keep around. He liked to look his best all the time and travelling with the Doctor and Rose hadn't helped all that much.

"Do I have something in my hair? Am I naked?" Rose asked in a panicky voice before halting and slapping her mouth. She had a Scottish accent and so did the doctor!

"No, actually. Just look at yourself in the mirror, Rose." Jack pleaded, not willing to end up in a situation which he knew he wouldn't be able to back out of.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and screamed.

"I…I…I'm different!" Rose shrieked loudly.

The Doctor lightly placed his hands on top of Rose's shoulders who turned around and screamed even harder.

"Y…You're different!" Rose shrieked even harder.

"I regenerated because I died in my ninth form. You died but the Tardis whipped up some Gallifreyan genes and made you into a time lord or in your case, time lady." The Doctor replied before collapsing and so did Rose.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Not again!" Jack shook his head in his hands.

Jack propped his friends up into a comfortable sitting position before slamming down on the teleport button. He had set the coordinates for Christmas Eve in London, 2006. He knew what Jackie's reaction would be to realise her human daughter was now Gallifreyan and looks totally different to what she ever did previously.

Jackie Tyler was walking around London to see the best buys when she saw a dark blue prismey thing smash into a couple of buildings and zoom off into a dark alley. She knew instantly what it was so she ran towards it. Mickey, who was working at a garage, noticed it as well, and they me halfway.

They got to the place where the Tardis parked itself and the doors swung wide open to reveal the Doctor who was smiling manically.

"I remember something to say but what was it? Wait! Wait a minute! I've got it! Merry Christmas! Yeah." The Doctor shouted out before collapsing.

He was followed by Rose who stumbled and collapsed next to the him. Jack rolled his eyes as he gathered the Doctor up.

"What's happened to the Doctor? Jack, who is this? Where's Rose?" Mickey asked as he helped the ex-captain drag the Doctor while Jackie stared at Rose.

"This is Rose. She and the doctor regenerated. Long story and I truthfully don't know what has gone on here. The doctor and Rose have to explain when they wake up." Jack replied, cutting a long story short.

Jackie nearly had a heart attack. She was holding her baby girl, her only daughter and child and she didn't recognise her.

The three of them hauled the Doctor and Rose up to Jackie's house.

"We need to get them into bed, together preferably since they seem to heal faster when they're together." Jack instructed as they got their breaths back.

They hauled the Doctor and Rose into Rose's old double bed and tucked them in.

"We'd better dress them into pj's so they're more comfortable." Jack instructed once more, half under his breath.

Jackie got out some of her boyfriend's pj's and she got out Rose's old sky blue satin pj's out of the wardrobe. Jack dressed the Doctor while Jackie dressed her daughter. She was tempted to look at the Doctor but she dismissed that thought out of her head, concentrating on more important things like her daughter's health and safety which was, to her, severely compromised.

"Do you have any slippers by any chance? The Doctor nor Rose would like to be running around, saving the world or the like in their bare feet." Jack asked, scratching his head and gazed at the sleeping figures of his companions.

Jackie got out some of her boyfriend's slippers and a pair of slippers which matched the colour of Rose's pj's perfectly.

"Mickey, why don't you and I go down to have some beer or coffee, just to get our head around thing, you know." Jack offered. He knew Jackie needed some time by herself.

"Sure." Mickey readily agreed. He also knew.

The two men went to a coffee shop, got some cappuccino, and had a nice chat while they were walking back to the house.

Jack spotted some Santa's playing various brass instruments.

"That's a bit odd for Santa's to be playing trombones and trumpets, don't you think?" Jack asked warily. He had every right to feel suspicious.

"Nah. It's nothing." Mickey waved it off but inside, he was feeling wary as well.

As Mickey and Jack walked to various stalls, the Santa's followed them, still playing their instruments.

"They're following us, Jack." Mickey half whimpered, peeking behind them. He wasn't so sure about the situation any more.

"Time to go." Jack instructed as they started running down to the main street.

Suddenly, the Santa's placed their instruments like guns and in a split second; bullets and all sorts of ammunition were being fired at them.

"This is like hell!" Mickey shouted as they ran to the stalls, the massive fireballs still being chucked at them.

"You think this is hell! God, I have to get the Doctor to allow you to come with us! Then, you'll know the definition of hell!" Jack laughed, running like a swift fox evading hunters.

Mickey looked at Jack oddly but didn't time to reply as they rushed to the giant Christmas tree and a Santa fired a fireball.

Suddenly, the recent fireball hit the extremely large Christmas tree and it fell on one of the Santa's, making it's metal mask fall off.

"Ooo! That's gotta hurt!" Jack winced as he and Mickey boarded a taxi home.

"That was close! What were they?" Mickey practically shouted.

"I have no idea. Maybe the Doctor knows but it would help if he was awake." Jack made a valid point.

"Yeah, if he was awake, he would call me Ricky the idiot." Mickey commented darkly. He swore that the Doctor got a kick out of calling him that.

"No, not really. He's in his tenth regeneration now and he's different. I doubt he would say you're an idiot." Jack patted Mickey's back lightly as the taxi pulled up into Jackie's driveway.

The two men ran into Jackie's house and sat at the couch to watch TV.

"Nice Christmas tree, Jackie." Jack commented lightly as he saw the heavily decorated Christmas tree in the living room.

"I got it really cheap by someone who did door to door selling three days ago. Do you like how I decorated it?" Jackie asked with a smile.

Jack, however, frowned deeply. He wasn't the Doctor or Rose but he felt something fishy was going on and he didn't like it.

"When did you buy it?" Mickey asked with an appreciative grin. He knew of Jack's insecurities so he took the nice and casual approach.

"Oh, only a month ago. I missed out on all the best trees at all the stores which had bargain." Jackie replied with a slightly smug smile. She thought she scored a very cheap tree that looked exquisite.

Suddenly, on TV, there was a horrid picture of an alien which made Jackie and Mickey scream and jump up with fright.

"What is that?" Jackie had a revolted face as she looked at the image on the TV screen.

"I have no idea." Jack confessed. He wasn't really bothered by the appearance of the alien. He was just worried about the Doctor and Rose who were unconscious and unable to save the world. Besides, he had seen worse aliens in his time.

"Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. If anyone knows of the Doctor or where he is, please contact us." The Prime Minister, Harriet Jones conveyed on the TV.

"Goody goody. The world's in total chaos and the Doctor and Rose are fast asleep!" Jack drawled sarcastically.

_Of all the times this could happen, it had to be now! _Jack rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, the beautiful Christmas tree started to spin around rapidly and it started to move towards them with frightening speed.

Jack, Jackie and Mickey ran into the room where Rose and the Doctor were sleeping side by side, blissfully unaware of the current situation.

Mickey strode to the door and locked it. It was only a matter of time before the tree started chopping up the door like paper.

"Push this wardrobe with me!" Mickey beckoned Jackie to come and help him. Jack strode over to the doctor and bent down next to his unconscious form.

"Help us, Doctor." Jack whispered as he placed the sonic screwdriver in the doctor's hand.

In an instant, the tree had broken in but not before the Doctor sat up and blasted it with the sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor and Rose rushed outside onto the balcony, followed by Jack, Jackie and Mickey and below, they saw the Santa's with the metal masks. One of them were holding a remote control.

The doctor held up his sonic screw driver at the Santa's but Jack, Jackie and Mickey were surprised to see that Rose also had a sonic screwdriver in her hand but hers had a purple light coming out of it.

The Santa's slowly backed away when they saw that 2 sonic screwdrivers were pointing at them.

"What were they?" Mickey asked when they saw the three Santa's disappear.

"They're Sycorax. They'll come back. That only scared them off for now…" The Doctor replied before contorting in pain once more and fell to the floor, Rose not far behind.

"Where did Rose get that sonic screwdriver?" Jackie pointed at the sonic screwdriver in Rose's hand.

The doctor finally saw the instrument in Rose's hand and then at his own hand.

"She sure as hell didn't steal mine. That's all I know for sure…" The doctor replied before expelling part of the Tardis' spirit out of his mouth.

"The Tardis gave it to me. It's engraved with a dragon which is my favourite animal, mythical or real." Rose replied, stunning Jackie and Mickey with her Scottish accent.

"That old dog set us up!" The doctor replied with the most outraged voice he could manage, which wasn't very good.

Rose chuckled when she heard the outrage in the doctor's voice.

"The race of the time lords must continue. The Tardis made a decision and it's not one I regret. Not now, not ever" Rose chuckled softly before she expelled part of the Tardis' spirit from her mouth.

At that moment, both the doctor and Rose fainted again.

"We'll have to get them back into bed and hope to high hell that they are ok when they wake up." Jack started dragging the Doctor as Jackie and Mickey pulled Rose.

The three of them managed to get both the Doctor and Rose into bed and tuck them in.

"This has got to be the worst Christmas I have ever been in." Mickey moaned softly as he placed his head on the table.

"Don't worry. I've had worse." Jack grinned, making Mickey brighten but only a little bit.

"How worse?" Mickey asked with the scepticism in his voice obvious.

"Much worse. If you're with the doctor, things get worse, trust me." Jack winked slyly. He was starting to be strongly attracted to Mickey. Pity he wasn't gay.

All of a sudden, the windows all shattered outside.

"Holy shit! What just happened?" Mickey shouted with fright all too evident in his voice.

Jack walked conscientiously outside to see that all the windows and the glass balconies had shattered and a heck of a lot of glass were now on the pavement.

"I wonder what caused that?" Jackie uttered softly as she, Jack and Mickey walked outside to see the damage done.

"Mike! Come back!" Mary begged of her husband but in vain.

"What's happened to Mike?" Mickey asked Mary as Mike walked downstairs despite Mary's pleas.

"He just started ignoring my words and this weird blue electric thing is around his head!" Mary explained in a panicky voice as she followed Mike downstairs.

Jack ran downstairs to see even more people wandering out onto the streets, most in pyjamas, all with the weird blue electric thing around their heads.

Jackie and Mickey came down to see the same sight.

They all felt a shadow looming over them so they looked up into the sky.

"Oh my fucking god…" Jackie gasped as the three of them saw a massive spacecraft up above in the sky.

"You can say that again." Mickey whispered faintly. He had seen pictures of these kinds of stuff while he was hacking around the net but now he had seen the actual size of them, he didn't want to know.

"I suggest we get inside the Tardis, now!" Jack ordered in the calmest voice possible that he could manage.

Jack grabbed Rose out of the bed and Jackie and Mickey dragged the Doctor and the five of them got into the Tardis with frequent stops along the way.

Jackie brought tonnes of food, including a huge mug of tea which she made earlier.

"Don't go back outside, whatever you do. It might be dangerous out there. Who know what those dudes up there could do." Jack warned as Jackie started to go outside to get more food from her apartment.

Jackie glared at Jack but didn't say anything. She thought it was all stupid staying inside this impossibly massive spaceship.

"So. How do you turn this on?" Mickey asked Jack as they walked over to the controls.

"I have no bloody idea." Jack confessed as he gazed at all the alien electronics.

Suddenly, the gears started going.

"What the hell did you press?" Jackie screeched, trying to steady herself whilst steadying the mug of tea in her hands.

"Nothing! What is wrong with you, old girl?" Jack asked with a frown.

A minute later, Jack, Mickey and Jackie heard a thud.

"I wonder what's outside?" Jackie absentmindedly opened the door, the mug still in her hands.

All of a sudden, a Sycorax grabbed Jackie, making the mug fly out of hands and land with a thud on the console floor which had hexagonal holes. Naturally, the tea leaked out onto the electrical equipment but no one noticed.

Another two Sycorax also viciously grabbed Jack and Mickey.

"Oi! Let us go! We're VIP we are!" Mickey shouted angrily.

"Not as VIP as I am, might I add." Harriet Jones retorted dryly as her assistant, who had a high tech alien language translator in his hands, continued to translate what the Sycorax were going on about.

Suddenly, what the Sycorax was saying came out in English.

"Hey! Wait a minute! He's speaking English now!" Jackie shouted with a puzzled frown.

"That never happened. Only the Tardis does that and she's not working because…" Jack started to say but then it hit him.

The door of the Tardis opened once more and there was the Doctor and Rose, grinning ear to ear.

"Did you miss us?" The Doctor asked with a grin before stepping out.

Rose scoffed softly before replying.

"They so obviously did. Why else are they being attacked by a huge bunch of Sycorax if they weren't?" Rose asked with a matter of fact voice.

The Doctor and Rose walked out, still grinning.

"Doctor! My, my! You have changed so much." Harriet Jones expressed her shock as the Doctor walked over to her.

"And you so little. I'm so glad you of all people recognised me. This is still Rose but she's regenerated. Am I ginger?" The Doctor smiled before his expression changed dramatically.

Harriet Jones looked up at the Doctor's hair before looking straight back into his chocolate brown eyes as she shook her head.

"Damn! I so wished to be ginger! Why can't I be ginger for once!" The Doctor shouted which amused Rose to no end.

"You are perfect as you are. You'll be ginger someday and believe me, you'll live to regret it." Rose smiled wide as she clasped her hands to the back of the Doctor's neck.

"And why would that be?" The Doctor asked, amusement radiating strongly.

"Because I've tried bubblegum pink before and lived to only have it for a week." Rose replied with a saucy smile into his ear.

"I see your love for the colour pink has died dramatically." The Doctor grinned wide. He loved teasing everyone, especially Rose

Rose rolled her eyes at that and didn't reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, what are we dealing with here?" The Doctor grinned before spinning around to face the Sycorax leader, his arm still comfortably around Rose's waist.

"Who are you?" The Sycorax leader growled. He wasn't use to people suddenly appearing from a random metal box.

"I am the Doctor and this here is Rose, my mate. I'll guess you're the one whose boss around here then?" The Doctor replied, the grin never leaving his face.

"I am Graal, the leader of the Sycorax. Other life forms have been interested to inhabit this place you call earth." The Sycorax leader rasped.

"Tell them to bugger off. This place is already inhabited with humans." The Doctor replied casually before spotting a huge red button behind the Sycorax leader.

With quick, easy steps, The Doctor and Rose strode to the big red button.

"I wonder what this does? Maybe explode the earth? Implode it maybe? Who knows? I'll just press it, shall I?" The Doctor grinned before slamming down on the big red button.

Everyone back on earth who had the weird electric blue thingies around their heads went back to normal.

The Doctor opened the compartment below the big red button and he and Rose peered inside curiously.

The Doctor swiped some red solution from a dish with wires in it and licked it off his finger.

"Blood. Human blood. A! A positive in fact! You were controlling those people by blood control! I deactivated it when I pressed the button, didn't I? Blood control can only work for a short while before it falters completely." The Doctor grinned at the Sycorax leader.

The Sycorax leader, enraged that the Doctor had found out his secret, took a sword from nearby and started to brandish it at the Doctor.

The Doctor took another sword of the same make and did the same.

The Doctor and the Sycorax leader continued to fight as they made their way outside and everyone else followed with due caution.

They continued to fight but then, the Sycorax leader cut off the Doctor's hand and it plummeted hundreds of kilometres back down to earth.

Everyone gasped as the Sycorax leader danced around.

"You cut my hand off! Oh, it doesn't matter. It hasn't been 24 hours since I've regenerated so I can do this." The Doctor grinned as the stump became a hand again and he flexed them.

The Sycorax leader gaped and so did everyone else, even Rose.

"Witchcraft!" The Sycorax leader gasped out.

"No. Time Lord." The Doctor grinned.

The Doctor quickly gained the upper hand and he had the Sycorax leader on the ground as he held both swords up to its neck.

"Leave earth and never come back. Tell everyone else that and don't forget to tell that I'm here. The Doctor's here to protect Earth at any cost." The Doctor growled darkly.

The Sycorax leader, obviously knowing he was defected, nodded.

"Good." The Doctor grinned as he stood up, turned around and placed an arm around Rose's waist once more.

The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Jack, Harriet Jones and her male assistant walked away from the defeated Sycorax leader.

"Why do I seem to have an orange in my pocket? Does the owner of the bathrobe constantly keep food in their bedclothes?" The Doctor frowned as he pulled out an orange out of the bathrobe pocket, making Rose and Jackie snort.

"Mum's boyfriend has a habit of sleep eating and to cure that, he has to place food in his pockets for he can eat them if he becomes peckish." Rose explained with a wild grin.

"Oh…Rightyo then. So it doesn't matter if I throw it at the big red shiny button over there then?" The Doctor asked with sigh as he heard some people gasp.

The Doctor threw the orange at the big red shiny button and as soon as it hit, the Sycorax leader, who had a sword in his hands and was about to kill the Doctor, fell out of a hatch to his death 10,000km down.

"I said no second chances and I meant it." The Doctor growled as they walked back inside.

Once back inside, The Doctor turned to address the other thousands of Sycorax who were just waiting and watching.

"Rightyo then. As I was telling your leader before he stupidly decided to try and kill me, leave earth and never come back. Tell all your friends that the Doctor's here to protect this baby planet." The Doctor ordered in a dark voice.

The Sycorax agreed quickly. They were hopeless without a leader.

The Sycorax placed the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Harriet Jones, her assistant and the Tardis back on earth.

They all watched as the Sycorax ship started to move away.

"A call from Torchwood, madam." Harriet Jones' secretary, Alex, handed Harriet Jones the blue tooth headset in his ear.

"Yes? Fire at will." Harriet Jones sighed sadly.

All of a sudden, a bright green beam shot out from Central London and it blew the Sycorax ship to smithereens.

The Doctor swivelled angrily around to face Harriet Jones with a pained expression on her face.

"You just committed genocide, you did! They were leaving!" The Doctor snarled angrily, his face indescribably angry.

Rose jumped when the Doctor said those words. She felt incredibly angry at something but it wasn't her own anger she felt boiling inside her. She frowned but the only one who noticed was Jack.

"You said it yourself that there were more aliens out there. I wanted to make sure they didn't come back." Harriet Jones replied, remorse clearly showing in her voice.

"I can say two words. No, make that six words. Those six words will bring you down off that high horse you've put yourself on and bring you back to reality." The Doctor growled, his anger gauge almost blowing.

At that, the Doctor walked towards Alex and pulled out his blue tooth headset which made him glance at the Doctor oddly.

"Don't you think she looks tired?" The Doctor asked as he whispered into the man's ear.

Alex glanced at Harriet Jones before giving a small nod back to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned before he ran back to place an arm around Rose's waist and he, Rose, Jack, Jackie and Mickey started to walk away.

"What did he say? Alex, tell me at once!" Harriet Jones turned to face her assistant with raised eyebrows.

Alex squirmed but shook his head.

"He didn't say anything." Alex replied, knowing he would never tell it to her face but to everyone else when he got back to the office.

"Doctor! What did you say!" Harriet Jones yelled at Doctor but the Doctor never turned around.

After they were a far way away from Harriet Jones, they stopped which was coincidently in front of the Tardis.

"Rose and I need some time in the Tardis. Do you guys have something to do?" The Doctor asked gently. He knew he couldn't be in his 9th's clothes and Rose really didn't suit the clothes she was wearing.

"Jack and Mickey can help me cook dinner. I bought some things in the shops yesterday." Jackie offered. She wanted to be of use to them as much as possible and not be in anyone's way.

The Doctor nodded as he took Rose's hand and together, they walked into the Tardis and shut the doors.

The Doctor and Rose instantly walked to the massive wardrobe and they started rummaging around in the pile of clothes they found there.

Rose glimpsed a horribly coloured, pink top and she pulled a revolted face, much to the Doctor's amusement.

"As I pulled an expression of horror before, yes, my love affair with the colour pink has died by falling off a huge cliff and going splatch." Rose explained with a dry tone. She knew the Doctor was smirking and she didn't like that.

"I didn't say anything." The Doctor replied, a slight smirk threatening to conquer his whole face into a grin.

"I know you didn't but your blatantly obvious emotions are coming off you like perfume." Rose remarked dryly, causing the Doctor to frown.

"Not only has the Tardis made you a time lady, she's also made you my mate. There is only one way to make you my mate…well…formally…" The Doctor started to explained but was slightly put off by Rose crossing her arms and placing them firmly below her breasts.

"And, oh dear Doctor who is now finally flustering, what would that be?" Rose raised an immaculate eyebrow. She was having fun like this!

The Doctor sighed before hitting her with a mental image.

Rose instantly widened her eyes and coughed.

"I see…Alrighty then…Promise me this. Don't piss me off with the subject of the death of my obsession with the colour pink and we'll get somewhere." Rose smiled darkly, making the Doctor scared of her.

"For a human turned now time lady, you're exceptionally scary." The Doctor admitted as he rummaged around, trying to find the right kind of clothes for his frame that he would look good in.

Rose just simply shrugged as she returned to the tedious task of choosing appropriate clothes.

She smiled wide when she spotted a pair of slightly high heeled, light brown leather boots which had a zip on the side. It looked like it was going to go up a fair way up her leg which she liked a whole lot.

She smiled even wider when she spotted a pair of slightly loose black with baby blue striped 3-quarter pants and a white three quarter top which had a nice light blue swirling pattern which she quite liked.

Rose walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed as she changed into her new clothes, taking in the setting of her bedroom.

She smiled wide when she saw her new ensemble, taking in how the pants matched her new personality and the white top just barely showed off her midriff. The boots complimented her pants and she was never one to show off her legs. Her legs weren't her favourite body part.

The Doctor came in and smiled at Rose's new outfit. He was wearing a pinstripe brown suit, matching pants, a white shirt, dark brown, almost black tie, and black and white trainers with a long, lighter coloured brown coat over it.

He held out a long, light brown overcoat and revealed that it had smooth satin inside that was a shade or two lighter.

"This is for you. I found it while I was looking for my own clothes and I thought you might like it." The Doctor explained as he helped her put the coat on.

Rose turned around to see herself in different angles before smiling wide. It matched the colour of her boots and it complimented her long burgundy brown hair which she had placed in a low bun, a few strands framing her face.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Rose smiled as she kissed the Doctor on his cheek.

The Doctor and Rose walked together, hand in hand, to Jackie's apartment.

"I hope there's going to be another invasion or something. I really don't want to be castrated or to regenerate again." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

Rose fought down the urge to laugh. She knew better from experiences while travelling with the Doctor.

_And I will never tell Jack this. If you do, you will never see the inside of my sheets again. _The Doctor conveyed telepathically which made Rose pout.

Your sheets are nice…Rose pouted which made the Doctor laugh. 

"Oh really Rose Tyler? What about my sheets are so nice?" The Doctor grinned which made Rose sear a death glare at him.

Before the Doctor could pester Rose any more, Jack and Mickey poked their heads out of Jackie's doorway.

"Come on! It's amazing what Jackie can make if she's in a rush." Mickey grinned, his mind quite made up out of who he liked better out of Jack and Rose.

The Doctor and Rose looked curiously at each other before following Jack and Mickey inside Jackie's flat with a shrug.

When they got inside, they did indeed see that Jackie had made an amazing feast of food in such a short space of time. There was charcoal chicken, crusty bread rolls, chicken and corn soup, peas, potatoes, beans and cake.

"I bought most of the stuff yesterday. It's nothing much, really." Jackie blushed. She wasn't used to compliments.

"It's fantastic mom. Christmas cracker?" Rose smiled wide while holding out a Christmas cracker.

"Yeah. Why not?" Jackie agreed as mother and daughter pulled on the cardboard Christmas cracker.

The cracker gave a large pop! and out came a purple Christmas hat and a dog key chain.

"Ooh! Purple! I like this colour!" Rose squealed as she picked up the purple Christmas hat and the dog key chain before slipping them inside her pocket.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Rose was surprised to see Jackie flushed.

"I have to get the door." Jackie excused herself as she rushed over to get the door with a wide but uncertain smile.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey all peered curiously over at the door to see who the new arrival was.

"Oh, you're here! Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!" The could hear Jackie squealing excitedly.

Jackie came back inside as she led inside a woman, exactly what Rose looked like before her regeneration.

"Everyone, this is Rhiannon. She's your twin sister, Rose." Jackie smiled softly as she gazed upon Rose and then Rhiannon.

Everything suddenly went in slow motion for Rose. She could feel nothing; she could barely hear the doctor calling out for her.

"Rose? Rose!" The Doctor cried out urgently, gathering up Rose in his arms.

"Rose? Oh my dear sister, Rose!" Rhiannon instantly rushed over to her twin sister with concern etched clearly on her face.

Rose snapped herself back into reality, glancing first at the Doctor, then Rhiannon and last of all to Jackie.

"I had a twin sister and you kept this for eighteen years, mum. Eighteen damn years with me wondering why the hell I felt someone was missing form our damn family and I knew it wasn't dad!" Rose screamed angrily at Jackie, feeling nothing but anger towards her mother.

"Rose…I was doing this to protect you…" Jackie assured softly. She knew this kind of reaction was going to happen.

"Mum. This isn't fair to her. Rose, my dear sister. This is all my fault. I'm a chef and I've been all around the place. Mum had to let me go when I was five because she couldn't support the both of us." Rhiannon assured calmly, knowing exactly how Rose felt to get dropped a massive bombshell.

Rose gazed at Rhiannon with watery eyes, the anger disappearing before she flung her arms around Rhiannon's neck.

Everyone else watched as Rose and Rhiannon cried, the past catching up on them both and their painful reunion.

Rhiannon suddenly whispered something in Rose's ear which made Rose laugh and shake her head softly.

"I'll have to tell everyone now." Rose smiled as she let go of her grip around Rhiannon's neck very slowly.

Everyone save Jack and the Doctor didn't know what Rhiannon said to Rose in a low whisper just second before.

"What did you say?" Jackie asked, wringing her hands, wondering if both her darling daughters were mad at her.

Rose just simply shook her head, scooted next to the Doctor on the table, and sighed deeply. The Doctor did the same.

"What I am about to tell you is something you all have to promise that you will never tell another human being." Rose started to say as the Doctor placed his hand on top of her own and squeezed it gently.

"Ok…" Jackie nodded warily as did Mickey and Rhiannon, all three wondering what the hell this was about.

Rose gave a big sigh before looking at the Doctor with sorrowful eyes.

"Usually, when a time lord, time lady or anyone else on Gallifrey dies, they regenerate to cheat death. We can only regenerate thirteen times before we die forever. Regeneration means that the person "dies" in effect but come back to life in another body, some things changing but most retain itself like old memories and feelings. This is my tenth regeneration. You saw me in my ninth body before." The Doctor started explaining, wanting to lower the bar gently.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Mickey asked, not really getting what the Doctor and Rose was trying to get at.

"Remember when we used the tow truck to open the Tardis? The Tardis looked into me and I looked into the Tardis. I told her that I wanted to be with the Doctor forever and I would die for him if I could. I guess she took me pretty seriously. Anyway, I was teleported to where the Doctor was and by that time, I was pretty powerful with the Tardis inside of me. Unluckily, no one, not even a time lord, is supposed to have the spirit of a Tardis inside of them. The Tardis did all she could to try and reverse it but it was too late. The only she could have done, and did she ever, was change my genetic biology to make me a time lady, the type the Doctor is only a female version. I now have two hearts which is why I have such pale skin, and I have a sonic screwdriver which the Tardis gave me. I have faster, stronger and smarter than I used to be." Rose explained, hardly taking a breath it seemed.

"I kissed her to try and take the Tardis out of her but it was too late. I took half with me and she had the other half. That is why we both regenerated and now look like this." The Doctor said softly, regretting this whole situation.

Jackie, Mickey and Rhiannon sat in silence for a while. Jackie wanted to slap the Doctor senseless but she couldn't because she knew he did all he could to save her. She couldn't hold a grudge against someone who did all they could to save her daughter, not now, not ever.

"Thank you." Jackie smiled softly, raising her glass at the Doctor.

The Doctor simply nodded. He felt better now that Jackie wasn't going to kill him for letting Rose regenerate.

Everyone ate in complete silence, each of them thinking about very different things like Rose and Doctor's regeneration (Mickey, Jackie and Rhiannon), Harriet Jones and her ego (The Doctor and Rose) and sex (Jack, Rose and the Doctor).

"Does anyone else know about us being twins?" Rose finally asked to break the silence which everyone felt so comfortable being in.

"Some people do. They used to come up to me and say that I looked exactly like you, the people who knew you. They say we're massively alike when I tell them I'm your twin sister. Like the independence stuff and my love of fighting." Rhiannon replied, bitting slowly into her turkey sandwich.

Rose nodded softly but she was gazing curiously at Jack and Mickey.

Jack was eyeing Mickey appreciatively. Everyone save Mickey noticed but they didn't say anything. They knew it would happen like this.

_Looks like we're not the only ones thinking about getting some actions tonight_ The Doctor chuckled as Rose did the same.

Everyone gave them blank looks, even Jack who had stopped eyeing Mickey for the time being.

"Are you two telepathic or something?" Rhiannon asked, glancing at her twin sister and then at the Doctor.

"You could say that. Rose is my mate. Gallifreyan's are monogamous. Even after they have regenerated, a mated couple stay together." The Doctor explained softly, glancing at Jackie to see her reaction.

Jackie just smiled, to everyone's relief. She knew they were in love and she had accepted it. She had to.

A couple hours later, it was time for the Doctor, Rose and Jack to go.

Jackie, Rhiannon and Mickey walked with the trio to the Tardis.

Rose and the Doctor noticed Jack had his head slightly drooped and they both knew the cause of that and how it could be remedied.

"Go on Jack. Ask him. He can come if he wants." The Doctor spoke softly, making Jack beam and look overjoyed.

"You are so going to regret this." Rose whispered as Jack skipped over to where Mickey was and asked him a question.

Everyone watched as Mickey frowned softly and then nodded.

"I'll help you get your stuff, shall I?" Jack grinned as he flung an arm around Mickey's shoulder as the two of them walked back to Jackie's house.

Jackie and Rhiannon shot Rose and the Doctor a confused look.

"He just asked Mickey if he'd like to come with us. Don't worry mum, we'll take care of him. I'll call you soon." Rose replied with a smile.

"He'd better! He fixes all the broken things at home and he's very good at that mind!" Jackie growled but half jokingly.

Rhiannon smiled but deep inside, she had feelings for Jack. She couldn't explain. Rose knew, however. She had tapped into Rhiannon's mind and she knew.

"Don't worry. He'll swing round, you'll see." Rose assured a slightly bewildered Rhiannon.

"I don't know what you're on about." Rhiannon's eyes widened. She knew that Rose knew via her telepathy. It wasn't that hard to figure out.

Rose smiled knowingly. She didn't have to reply and besides, she didn't want her twin sister's secret to be blurted out.

"Goodbye mum. Goodbye Rhea." Rose smiled as she hugged Jackie and Rhiannon.

Rose stepped inside the Tardis after the Doctor, not knowing their next destination but loving the thrill ride.

They waited a few minutes for Jack and Mickey to hurry back with Mickey's stuff.

When Jack and Mickey walked inside the Tardis, The Doctor and Rose noticed Mickey hadn't packed all that much.

"I've invented a thing that makes your stuff smaller and weigh less. It's a reversible process and anyone can use it." Mickey explained with a grin.

Jack and Mickey left for Mickey's room which was now going to be next to Jack's. This left the Doctor and Rose together which they didn't mind. In fact, they hoped for a time like this.

"Let me put the Tardis in space and float there so no one sees us here and opens the Tardis doors." The Doctor grinned as he strode over to the Tardis controls and punched in a few co-ordinates.

A few seconds later, they were in suspended space.

Rose eagerly led him to their room, the anticipation building with each step.

(A/N: Rose and the Doctor share a room, just so you know)

At last they found their room and they entered without a moments hesitation.

"Now, where were we?" The Doctor asked his grin growing as he pushed Rose up against the wall.

"Here." Rose replied before smashing her lips against his.

The Doctor replied quickly and savagely as they started removing each other's clothes as fast as they could manage without ripping it to shreds.

They took of their pants; their lips still locked together, neither wanting to let go just yet.

Once they were in their underwear, they broke away, both gasping for breath as they walked over to the large, fluffy bed which Rose loved.

"I love your bed but I love you more." Rose whispered seductively, making the Doctor get a hard on which Rose could feel pressing up against her.

The Doctor unclasped Rose's bra strap and pulled it off to reveal jutting peaks urging him to fondle them which he acquiesced readily.

He suckled Rose's left breast first, licking and lapping it before grazing it lightly with his teeth and blowing on it, making Rose moan low as she threw her head back. He move over and bestowed the same tender affections on he right breast, making her wild with desire as she grasped his hair lovingly, curling his brown hair wildly.

"Doctor…Oh Doctor!" Rose moaned as the Doctor went lower, licking and blowing which made her shiver with delight.

He finally reached his destination and he smiled before he lapped her juices which were building up. She tasted like the finest chocolate to him.

He then slipped his tongue inside of her, making her gasp and her eyes to glaze over with desire. She felt wave after wave of pleasure but that wasn't enough for her.

"Doctor…please." Rose whimpered making the Doctor smile even wider. He wasn't done yet. He wanted to make this last.

He moved up, sucking her neck and giving her hickeys which she didn't care.

Rose slipped her hand down and took his manhood and stroked it, making the Doctor gasp softly.

She stroked him harder, faster as she pulled him up with her other hand and then, she pulled him down, still stroking him.

The Doctor was loosing all of his control. Rose was driving him wild and he'd rather come inside of her, not in her hand.

Rose knew what he wanted to do even before he got a chance to speak. She slid her hand back up and she rested it with her other hand on his shoulder.

He easily slipped inside of her, both of them releasing a sigh of delight into each other's mouths.

He wanted to go slow, make it last forever but she was having none of that. She knew nothing could stop them and they would be together forever.

"Not this time." Rose whispered huskily as she jerked her hips up towards his, making him wild.

The Doctor experimented different things until he settled on swivelling around and jerking up to hit her in the spot which made her scream and then whimper.

They met each other, thrust for thrust, over and over again. There was no more denying that they were made for each other and were to stay together forever.

Rose sighed gratefully as she climaxed, her walls tightening around the Doctor's length, making him erupt inside of her.

The Doctor thrust a few more times before pulling himself out of her and rolling over to her side.

"You're so beautiful." The Doctor brushed aside a lock of her wavy brown hair from her face, gazing lovingly into her now lagoon blue eyes.

"And so are you. Is it just me or is there noises coming from Jack's room?" Rose asked as she sat up slowly, putting her hearing senses to good use.

The Doctor sat up and he too heard the noise of rugged panting and screaming from Jack's room which could only mean one thing.

"Sounds like they're experimenting." Rose smiled before she fell back under the sheets and rolled over to be closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor did the same as he spooned her, right arm flung to cup her right breast protectively and his chin just resting on her shoulder. He breathed into her hair,

They slept peacefully, not a worry in their minds, deciding to take each day as it came and do that together.


	2. New Earth

**Disclaimer:** This is obviously not mine. There wouldn't be this disclaimer if it was. This is the property of the BBC.

**Chapter 2**: New Earth

The next morning, The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey ate breakfast of toast in silence. The Doctor and Rose had tea, Mickey had coffee and Jack had juice.

The Doctor was trying hard not to laugh which made Jack and Mickey look curiously at him. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Rose?" Mickey turned to Rose slowly on his chair, trying not to wince.

"Mmm?" Rose fixed her eyes on Mickey slowly over the _Da Vinci Code _by Dan Brown, the book she was reading.

"Do you know why the Doctor is about to piss himself laughing?" Mickey asked, eyeing the Doctor cautiously.

Rose contemplated on telling them for a minute before answering.

"We heard you and Jack have sex in Jack's room last night." Rose replied calmly before taking a swing of her tea, one eye gazing at Mickey and Jack to see their reactions.

Rose and the Doctor snorted when Mickey turned a bright shade of red. Jack just eyed the pair with a smug smile.

"And why the hell do you look like you've just swallowed a bird?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, silently hoping they would get a reaction out of Jack that looked something like Mickey's.

"It's worm and besides, we heard you two going on like rabbits last night. Speak for yourself." Jack replied with a smug smile.

Jack was surprised when Rose and the Doctor just smiled softly before the Doctor leaned over to give Rose a kiss on the cheek.

"The Doctor and I are mates for life and last night's activities strengthened and united us. We can communicate with each other where ever we are." Rose explained softly as she gazed at the Doctor with loving eyes and he returned the gaze with a soft smile.

Mickey and Jack just gaped for a few minutes before understanding sank into brains. They knew the Doctor and Rose needed this kind of thing to happen as they knew nothing would split those two apart.

"So, where are we going to go today?" Mickey asked, changing the subject lightly. He didn't feel all that comfortable in knowing his ex-girlfriend was now an alien and bonded to the Doctor.

The Doctor just smiled mysteriously which made everyone, including Rose, to wonder what the hell they got themselves into.

"Further than we've ever been before." The Doctor replied after a minute or two of silence and Rose glaring suspiciously at him.

They all finished their breakfast quickly, partly because Rose was in one of silent rages which everyone was very wary about. Her regeneration had made her extremely dangerous and very deadly. It was like playing with a bomb. You never know when it will explode and how deadly it would be.

The Doctor walked to the controls and punched in a few buttons, unfazed that his mate was shooting glares that were fully qualified to kill.

"You know that looks like that won't get you back into the sheets." The Doctor pointed out lightly which made Rose sigh before she removed her rage.

Rose slinked seductively over to the Doctor, watching with glee as she saw him swallow hard, his eyes and hands doing their best to resist the temptation.

"But you like that, don't you?" Rose asked huskily, a seductive smile growing larger as she relished in his obvious discomfort.

Mickey and Jack were watching this exchange curiously but enjoying every second of it. It was like watching a movie for them. All that was missing was a huge bag of popcorn, a couple of drinks and a larger crowd.

Rose surveyed the controls with a smile. Since her regeneration, she had understood a vast many things and she especially liked how she could understand the controls of the TARDIS and what every single button could do. It meant that she didn't have to ask the Doctor what every button did anymore which annoyed her more than it could ever annoy the Doctor.

She frowned when she deciphered what the main screen read. It was in Gallifreyan but in addition to her regeneration, she could fully understand Gallifreyan.

No, that wasn't a problem anymore but what was written on the screen was a bit confusing to her so she deciphered repeatedly, hoping she was wrong.

"No Rose. You aren't going mad. We are going to New Earth." The Doctor nodded, noticing his mate's confusion. He sensed her confusion easily. He didn't need Gallifreyan emotion sensors to tell him that.

Rose's head shot up, a few strands of her burgundy brown hair framing her face.

"New Earth?" Jack and Mickey echoed. They were as clueless as Rose was.

The Doctor strode over to the door and swung it wide open before looking expectantly at them.

Rose, Jack and Mickey hesitantly walked out the door before their jaws dropped to the floor when they took in their surroundings.

"It's the year five billion and twenty-three, we're in the galaxy M87 and this... this is New Earth." The Doctor grinned wide, wrapping an around Rose's waist.

Jack and Mickey grinned wide as they started to take in their surroundings whilst Rose and the Doctor walked behind them, Rose with wide eyes and the Doctor with a smile.

Rose closed her eyes and sniffed deeply in before a smile erupted on her face.

"It's apple grass! I love this stuff!" Rose squealed happily, her jade green eyes shining brightly with happiness for something she recognized.

The Doctor beamed at his mate's happiness. Rose shone like a goddess when she was happy now that she was a time lady. Her hips swung from side to side as she walked, reminding the Doctor of a gold pendulum on a grandfather clock.

"I'm glad that you like it. This can be like our first date." The Doctor grinned as Rose spun around, a content smile on her face.

"A date when we're mated forever. I find that weird but ok." Rose shrugged her shoulder before she rushed into the Doctor's arms and hugged him fiercely, silently promising him that she would never let him go.

The Doctor inhaled the scent of her hair, loving the smell of lavender that lingered in Rose's hair. Rose started to use lavender shampoo which she had found on the TARDIS. She liked the smell and smiled even wider when she found that the Doctor loved the smell of lavender as well.

"You love that smell, don't you?" Rose asked softly as turned around so that the Doctor could wrap his arms around her chest and could also bury his nose in her hair to smell the scent he was addicted to.

"Yes. It smells so nice and it suits you." The Doctor replied softly, a smile on his lips as the four of them walked down to a beautiful spot that overlooked the city in all its glory and brightness.

"What is that city called, Doctor?" Jack asked as he gazed onto the city with a puzzled frown. He though it was beautiful.

"New New York. I know. It sounds so weird but that's what it's called. New New York." The Doctor replied before explaining himself when he got odd looks from the other three.

Unknown the four, someone was watching them via a spidery robot.

"Closer! Closer!" A man or more like a weird thing with even weirder patterns urged the robot from the main controls.

The spider spotted the TARDIS and a gasp was uttered from behind the man.

"It's a TARDIS! The Doctor must be here!" The voice, definitely a female, hissed low, anger evident in her voice.

The spider got to the place where the Doctor, Jack, Mickey and Rose were relaxing under the sun's warm rays, all of them peaceful and happy.

"The Doctor has abandoned the girl, Rose, and has obtained another girl who loves him and he can freely love without fear. She has beautiful burgundy brown hair and jade green eyes. I wonder if she is a time lady… No matter. I _must_ obtain her stunning body!" The female voice pondered softly.

"Doctor, you never told us why we're here." Mickey frowned softly as he started to think rationally. They always had a reason for their time travels.

"We're here because someone in that building, a hospital, has contacted me via psychic paper." The Doctor replied as he slowly ran his hand through Rose's hair.

The four of them walked to the hospital, arriving at their destination faster than they expected to get there.

"This is so different to the place back at home." Rose tilted her head back to gaze up at the room and all the furnishings.

Jack and Mickey simply nodded in agreement. They were too awestruck at the furnishings to be of any use.

"They should put a shop somewhere there. It would make a nice change and people could just walk in and shop to their heart's content." The Doctor commented lightly as they watched the people walk past.

Rose just took in the hospital with wide-eyed wonder, knowing this was just one of the many exciting adventures she had with the Doctor but this one was special. This one was her first official date with him so this was special.

"Shopping for the sick? Isn't it a bit strange?" Jack asked, his arms crossed but

"No, the sick are people too, you know. And besides, presents are always welcome when you're sick." Rose replied, her jade green eyes dazzling brightly with happiness.

"Exactly right. God, I love you." The Doctor beamed wide as he kissed the top of Rose's head affectionately. He felt at ease saying those three simple words to the one he could not lose.

"Wow. That would be the first time you've said that to anyone, isn't it?" Rose gazed at the Doctor with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Yeah, actually. I'm glad that the TARDIS changed your DNA to become a time lady. You're the light of my entire life." The Doctor sighed happily before kissing Rose passionately, not at all caring who saw.

Everything, for the couple, disappeared and they were the only ones there as they relished the kiss for as long as they could.

The thing that stopped them from proceeding was the sound of Mickey and Jack simultaneously coughing loudly.

"I though that you got a message via psychic paper." Jack rose an eyebrow as the couple ceased kissing, making no apologies whatsoever.

"That I did…So, we'd better get cracking and get this over and done with." The Doctor smiled as he kissed Rose's burgundy hair once more.

The Doctor and Jack boarded the elevator to the left. Unfortunately, the doors closed before Mickey and Rose got a chance to board it.

"What do we do now?" Mickey moaned as they watched the elevator rise up, out of their reach.

"Easy. We take the next one… Here we are." Rose replied with a grin, an elevator appears on the right as soon as she said those words.

"Chip! Activate the controls now!" The mysterious voice hissed low, the man with weird patters obeying her every word readily.

"Oh, and mind the chemical shower!" The Doctor shouted over the intercom happily, making Rose, Mickey and Jack frown.

"The _what_…?" Rose asked, not sure if she heard the Doctor correctly.

"The chemical shower!"

"The WHAT?!"

"The chem…Oh, never mind. You'll find out." The Doctor replied jubilantly. He loved playing around, especially with Rose, his love.

Rose swore loudly in Gallifreyan before growling low and darkly.

"Damn you, Theta!" Rose screamed, flushing bright red when she remembered Mickey was with her. Currently, he was gazing at her with some concern.

"That's the Doctor's real name. Mine's Theria. It's more like a nickname of a much longer name." Rose explained softly, making Mickey nod slowly.

As soon as the doors closed, Rose, the Doctor, Jack and Mickey got sprayed with various chemicals. The only person who knew it was coming and enjoyed it was the Doctor.

"Chemical shower! Fantastic, isn't it, Theria?" The Doctor shouted happily over the intercom, making Rose glare again.

"Just fan-freaking-tastic, Theta. You're going to have to pay for this!" Rose shouted back dryly but she knew she couldn't resist his childish exuberance.

Neither Rose or Mickey realised that someone had tampered with the controls of their elevator so, was the Doctor and Jack went progressively up, Mickey and Rose were going down all the way down to the basement.

When Mickey and Rose reached the basement, the both stepped out, cautiously surveying their surroundings.

"Rose, I don't think that this is it…" Mickey spoke warily, gazing at the boilers and the cobwebs.

"Well obviously. Someone's tampered with the controls. If you're so scared, go to level 9. I'm a big girl, Mickey. I have a sonic screwdriver and I know how to use it so go." Rose rolled her eyes, gesturing for Mickey to go.

Mickey sighed before he ran back to the elevator, gazing at Rose as he punched in the number and as the door closed.

Rose walked towards where a bright glow caught her gaze, pulling out her sonic screwdriver in case she needed it.

When she entered the room, her vision was caught by a film playing where a beautiful woman was surrounded by various male admirers, laughing and genuinely enjoying her life.

"Cassandra." Rose breathed softly.

"Exactly! How did you know my name? Who are you?" Cassandra behind Rose, making her turn around sharply.

"Rose Tyler. I thought I killed you, Cassandra." Rose gazed at Cassandra with a frown.

At Rose's words, Cassandra's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible! Your genetic make up screams Gallifreyan and time lady! Rose Tyler was an ordinary human!" Cassandra hissed back, her gaze unfaltering.

"With extraordinary love for the Doctor. Amazing what love can do for you. Pity you never experienced it, Cassandra." Rose countered with a smile, her jade green eyes sparkling.

"You are not allowed to mock my mistress!" Chip shouted angrily as he appeared behind Cassandra, holding a water spray.

"I can mock her all I like. Is he one of yours, Cassandra?" Rose started pointedly at Chip with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I made him. He's so devoted. He tends to my every physical need." Cassandra replied, her gaze softening as Chip moisturised her.

"I sure hope that means food only 'cause that sounded so wrong. What are you doing here, Cassandra? A hospital's sorta the last place I see you fit in." Rose spoke again, walking around as she observed her surroundings.

"There were suspicious activities mulling around here. I decided to check it out but I don't have a suitable body. I'm just a large piece of skin with a mouth. But, now I have you." Cassandra smirked at Rose.

"How? You don't have a mind-body molecular transmit system!" Rose laughed mirthlessly. She liked her body the way it was.

"Oh, but I do! Chip! Activate the controls now!" Cassandra smiled maliciously at Rose, eyeing her with a devilish gleam.

Rose started to scream as a strong electrical current jolted up and down her body, making her languidly imagine that she had died and was regenerating once more. But, that didn't seem right.

"Out with being a stretchy piece of skin and in with being a gorgeous time lady!" Cassandra yelled happily.

5 minutes passed before the electrical current stopped, as did Cassandra's brain which was housed in a grubby jar.

"…Mistress?" Chip spoke hesitantly to Rose's body.

"Chip. That feels odd. I have to get used to that. How do I look?" Rose/Cassandra asked devilishly, bounding towards the mirror.

Chip watched as Rose/Cassandra observed herself in the mirror, clearly enjoying and appreciating what she saw.

"I love this hair! So bouncy and full of life! Ooh! Two hearts for each breast! Such a curvy body should never go to waste! …What's this?…It's the Doctor! But oh how he's changed! That evil man! I must get the number of his surgeon! Chip! Come along but mind that none of the party sees you!" Rose/Cassandra hissed low, walking towards the elevator once more.­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Jack had reached floor 9, the floor that the Doctor's psychic paper had indicated.

"This seems to be it…Where's Mickey and Rose?" The Doctor smiled before he remembered his mate and his other companion with a twinge of guilt.

Just as he said those words, Mickey ran out of the other elevator, eyes wide as he saw the Doctor and Jack.

"Where's Rose, Mickey?" Jack asked Mickey in a low voice.

"The elevator went down rather than up. Rose went to explore because it was all suspicious and all. I'm sorry!" Mickey explained quickly, his eyes wide and sorrowful as he looked at the Doctor and Jack.

"Don't worry, Mickey. You haven't done anything wrong. Besides, Rose is a big girl and she has a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor smiled warmly. He was worried about Rose, he always would since she was his mate. But, he knew that she way always going to come back to her, just as he would do the same.

"What ward is it?" Mickey asked, slightly calmer now that he knew the Doctor wouldn't kill him for abandoning Rose.

"Ward 26." The Doctor replied, glancing once more at his psychic paper to confirm his memory.

"Do you need assistance to go to ward 26?" A cat like nun approached them with a smile.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking for someone there." The Doctor smiled back at the humanoid feline nun.

"I will show you around. I am Sister Jatt, one of those who serve at this hospital. We are called the Sisters of Plentitude." Sister Jatt smiled again as she led the Doctor, Jack and Mickey to Ward 26.

Once they got inside Ward 26, the Doctor instantly spotted something out the corner of his eyes, something unusual.

"Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the senate of New New York." A severe looking woman snapped as she spotted the Doctor gazing at the Duke.

"That's petrifold regression, right? You can't cure that!" The Doctor frowned as he gazed at the Duke of Manhattan with concern.

"I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this." The Duke of Manhattan spoke sadly.

"Any statements make by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official notice." The severe looking woman informed the Doctor.

"What do you put in those bags?" The Doctor asked Sister Jatt with a smile, indicating to the various coloured solutions.

"That is a secret." Sister Jatt replied, no smiles.

"Doctor…" A voice spoke gravely inside the Doctor's mind.

The Doctor spun around to face the Face of Boe.

"Who's that?" Jack asked, gazing at the Face of Boe with curiosity.

"That, Jack, is the Face of Boe. He's a good friend of mine." The Doctor smiled, bounding towards the Face of Boe.

"You know the Face of Boe personally?" Another nun, much younger than Sister Jatt, asked curiously, skilfully adjusting the cords that were connected to the Face of Boe.

"Of course! I met him at the end of the original Earth. He's mysterious but he's good fun! What's he in here for anyway?" The Doctor smiled as he gazed brightly at the Face of Boe, clearly remembering his last encounter.

"He is dying of old age. I'm sorry." The nun replied, clearly remorseful.

The Doctor's smiled fell off his face, making Jack and Mickey wince. When the old Doctor didn't smile, it didn't matter. When the new Doctor didn't smile, that usually meant something terrible was going to happen, i.e. the universe was going to implode or something had happened to Rose.

"My name is Novice Hame and I have been looking after the Face of Boe for a week now. Legend has it that he's lived for thousands of years, even millions. It also says that he will give his final message to a man with no home, the Lonely God." Novice Hame spoke gently, gazing at the Face of Boe sadly.

"Does he have any family?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Jack and Mickey's knowing looks that they shot each other.

"Yes, actually. The Face of Belle. She's his life mate. The last of their kind. She causes all kinds of chaos evert time she comes to visit him. I've gotten used to it." Novice Hame smiled pleasantly back, making the Doctor raise his eyebrows.

"Do you know where she is now?" The Doctor gazed at the Face of Boe curiously, as did Jack and Mickey, all of them thinking roughly the same thing. Well, maybe not Jack, him being sex obsessed and all.

"No one knows. Their existence is a mystery. They travel from place to place, helping wherever they can." Novice Hame shook her head just as Rose/ Cassandra appeared with a sly smile on her face.

"Rose! There you are…" The Doctor started to say but Rose/Cassandra snogged him passionately, much to the amusement of those around them.

"T-T-Terminal's this way." Rose/Cassandra gasped as she pulled away, the sly smile still on her lips.

Jack and Mickey gave each other an amused look as they watched the Doctor try hard to regain his former self, so full of control.

"Yup, still got it!" The Doctor's voice broke into a falsetto, making Jack and Mickey muffle their laughter in their hands.

The Doctor, Rose/Cassandra, Jack and Mickey made their way down to the main corridor, only to have a voice call out to them.

"It's that man again! He's my good luck charm! Come in, don't be shy!" The Duke of Manhattan smiled wide when he spotted the Doctor as champagne was being served, something that everyone in the group took, even the Doctor.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." The Duke's secretary informed with a smile.

"Oh! Well…it was nothing, really. But, I must be going, good Duke. Duty calls." The Doctor smiled, draining his champagne before he and the group left.

"I heard the sisters talk about someone escaping out of the Intensive Care ward. It might be related to what is going on around here." Rose/Cassandra offered softly as they ran, semi-aimlessly around the hallways.

"It might be it! I love you, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor beamed before crushing her to him. He was being extremely cautious about physical contact. He knew it was indeed Rose's body but he was unsure about who was controlling her mind. He was 100 certain that Rose was **not** doing the kissing before. As passionate as Rose was, her kisses were **never** forceful, like this one. Her kisses were passionate but extremely loving and caring.

The Doctor, Rose/Cassandra, Jack and Mickey ran to the control room where they were confronted by the hospital's main computer.

The Doctor and Rose/Cassandra instantly observed the massive computer, both wondering how they could get inside the Intensive Care ward.

"It says here that we're in the Incurables ward. Now, if do this, we might be able to get inside the Intensive care ward." Rose/Cassandra spoke as she punched a few buttons, gazing at the screen to see what they did.

The Doctor nodded. He was confident now that Rose wasn't controlling her own body. Trouble was, now he had to find out who was controlling Rose's body.

Within seconds, the computer shifted aside and revealed a dark passageway, enough room for the group to go inside.

They walked down the corridor when they suddenly saw millions of individual pods, each containing an individual human being in them.

"Oh…my…god! What is this place?" Micked stared at the pods, horrified as the rest of the group save Rose/Cassandra, something both the Doctor and Jack noticed but not Mickey.

"This is the Intensive care ward. Each one of those pods contain artificially grown human beings, every single one of them infected with a thousand different diseases, a human farm to breed cures. If they grow healthy enough to speak or move, we kill them." Novice Hame spoke, appearing out of the shadows with another nun, one who was obviously a much higher rank that that of Novice Hame.

"How could you do this? They are people, alive just as much as we are! Who are you to decide who lives or not?" The Doctor fumed darkly at the two nuns.

"They are flesh. We created them so it's only fair that we use them for _our_ purposes. They were created because it is necessary to cope with the influx of patients and diseases." Novice Hame argued, her voice only slightly rose.

"I am the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me." The Doctor fumed angrily, glaring at the two nuns for their cruelty.

"Just to confirm, none of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Rose/Cassandra asked as she gazed at the millions of pods.

"We thought it better if…" Novice Hame began to say but the Doctor abruptly cut her off.

"Okay, okay. I can understand the bodies, I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand…What have you done to Rose?" The Doctor spoke, his voice low as Jack nodded but Mickey was completely confused.

"I…don't know what you mean." Novice Hame frowned, clearly taken aback, as was the nun behind her, the tag on her outfit clearly visible to everyone with the name "Matron Casp".

"I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being calm so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed!" The Doctor growled dangerously. He was not at all rational right now.

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame's voice was now bordering on dangerous territory.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose/Cassandra shot the Doctor a dazzling smile to charm and ease him, making him even more suspicious.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care. Her kisses, as passionate as they may be, they're never forceful. She loves me and I love her." The Doctor hissed darkly at the two nuns.

"Oh, all right clever clogs. Smarty pants. And here I was, thinking the little tart was lying." Rose/Cassandra spat back, clearly jealous of the tender and loving relationship between Rose and the Doctor.

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked, completely bewildered as to who was controlling Rose's mind.

"I knew the sisters were up to something, but I needed this body and your mind, to work it all out. And, now I have. She has such an amazing body, by the way." Rose/Cassandra smiled maliciously, making Mickey widen his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded, his question echoed in the Doctor's bewildered eyes as he racked his brains to come up with a name.

Rose/Cassandra leaned in to whisper into the question echoed into the Doctor's ear, making Jack and Mickey to step in closer to hear the message.

"The last human." Rose/Cassandra muttered.

"Cassandra?" The Doctor gazed at Rose/Cassandra with confusion and something more which was on the lines of anger.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Rose/Cassandra sprayed the Doctor, Jack and Mickey with a bottle concealed between her breasts, knocking them all out.

* * *

The Doctor woke up, groaning as he felt the tiny bruise on the back of his head from hitting the ground.

"Jack? Mickey?" The Doctor called out, his vision completely obscured by something that felt soft like the flesh of other people.

"Right here. She's strong, isn't she? Who is she?" Jack replied, moving over so that the Doctor could see the two men clearly with his own two eyes, observing that Rose/Cassandra had somehow managed to shove all three of them in one tiny, dank and overall unpleasant pod.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose/Cassandra was sorting out exactly what she wanted from the sisters, which was obviously money.

"Anything we can do to help?" Matron Casp asked, her voice calm.

"Straight to the point, whiskers. I want money." Rose/Cassandra demanded equally calmly. That was always her plan.

"The Sisterhood is a charity, we don't _give_ money, we only…accept." Matron Casp was clearly unfazed. She was the head for a reason.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need; a one off payment. That's all I want…and perhaps a yacht. I return for which I will tell the city nothing of your unconstitutional murder. Is that a deal?" Rose/Cassandra smiled, thinking that the deal was reasonable.

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp replied with a smile.

"I'd really advise you to think about this." Rose/Cassandra almost pleaded.

"But there is no need. I have to decline." Matron Casp was still smiling. She was confident that no one would actually object to them keeping force grown clones as a testing farm for all their treatments, all which were universally sought after because they cured everything.

"I'll tell them! And there's no way of stopping me! You're not exactly nuns with guns, you're not even armed." Rose/Cassandra was getting extremely desperate.

"Who needs arms when we have _claws_!" Matron Casp extended her claws and hissed at Rose/Cassandra threateningly.

"Well, nice try. Chip! Plan B!" Rose/Cassandra yelled to Chip who threw down a switch, releasing that Doctor, Jack and Mickey as well as some of the carriers.

They all watched, the most prominent emotion being horror, as the released carriers zombied their way to the switches, releasing every one of the carriers.

"Umm… I know this sounds absolutely stupid but, what the hell do we do now?" Mickey panicked as he saw the carriers lurch towards them.

"We run!" The Doctor ordered brightly as he hurried down a nearby staircase, quickly followed by Jack, Mickey, Rose/Cassandra and Chip.

"This is Matron Casp. The hospital is to be quarantined. No one is allowed to exit or enter this building. I repeat, this building is to be quarantined." Matron Casp spoke over the intercom as the plague carriers walked around the hospital, killing people by merely touching them. The first to go was Sister Jatt.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Jack, Mickey, Rose/Cassandra and Chip entered the basement of the hospital, in the room where Cassandra and Chip had set up base after narrowly avoiding several plague carriers.

"We're trapped! What are we going to do?" Rose/Cassandra spoke anxiously, looking for places to escape.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet! You're compressing Rose to death." The Doctor rounded on Rose/Cassandra with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"It's more like _every_ planet…" Jack chipping in but all he got was a withering look from the Doctor for all his helpful information.

"Thank you, Jack!" The Doctor growled low. He wasn't at all rational right now. It broke his hearts to see Rose possessed by Cassandra like this.

"But, I have nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." Rose/Cassandra pleaded. She really liked Rose's body.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me. You can take anyone else but her. She's all I have left and I love her." The Doctor spoke levelly, pointing his sonic screwdriver at Rose/Cassandra.

"You asked for it." Rose/Cassandra shrugged before she left Rose's body for the Doctor's own.

Jack and Mickey caught Rose and gently woke her up from a not so pleasant mind invasion. But, truthfully, since when was mind invasion ever pleasant?

"Blimey, my head! Where did she go?" Rose frowned as she looked around, trying to identify the person who gave her an almighty headache.

"Oooh my. This is…_different_." The Doctor/Cassandra spoke, clearly satisfied with her new body, especially the gender.

"Cassandra?" Rose balked as she recognised who was inside the Doctor's mind.

"Goodness me, I'm a _man_! Yum! So many parts! And hardly used. Ungh…Oh! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" The Doctor/Cassandra growled low, dancing to the rhythm of her new set of 2 hearts, enjoying the moment.

"Get out of him! Cassandra, what I do next to you will not be my own rational thought! I love him!" Rose's eyes began to tear up, her fists clenched at her sides, barely containing her anger.

"Oooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy," The Doctor/Cassandra spoke before moving and speaking seductively towards Rose ,"You thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking…_you like it_!"

The room echoed with the sound of a **smack** as Rose's palm collided with the Doctor's face, tears streaming down her face.

"Get out him **RIGHT NOW**! Can't you see that he's the only one truly left? He's so lonely! Now, he has me and I will never ever let him be controlled by you! And besides, we made love yesterday. It was beautiful and amazing and there is no way I'm letting you take him away from me!" Rose growled through her tears of pain and frustration.

Just then, the plague carriers burst into the room, making the Doctor/Cassandra, Rose, Jack and Mickey scramble towards and into the lift shaft, closely followed by Matron Casp.

"You'll never get away with this! I'll never let you!" Matron Casp hissed maliciously at the group.

Just then, one of the plague carriers grasped Matron's Casp's ankle, infected with thousands of diseases, making her lose her grip on the bars and falling to her death, screaming, as everyone else watched.

"Ooh nasty! That's one way that I don't every see myself dying, ever!" Jack winced at the sight before continuing to climb.

The group eventually encountered a locked door, the door to Ward 26. There was still the slight problem that Cassandra was still controlling the Doctor's mind and body, however.

"Get out!" Rose yelled angrily at the Doctor/Cassandra, wielding her screwdriver.

"Fussy! You guys really love each other, huh? Alright then." The Doctor/Cassandra raised an eyebrow at Rose before transferring back.

As soon as the Doctor was confident that he was in control of his own body, he glared at Rose/Cassandra because he knew that's where she would go.

"What?! She told me to leave you and you tell me to leave her. Where am I supposed to go?" Rose/Cassandra snapped back before transferring to Jack's body after deciding quickly between him and Mickey.

"Not there!" Rose, Mickey and the Doctor yelled angrily as Jack/Cassandra explored her new body with fascination.

"Wow! He has a beautiful body! No wonder he's omnisexual. Have you tried this guy out? Yummy! Used parts!" Jack/Cassandra growled low, not impressing the rest of the group.

"Get the hell out of him before you get blown up by the force of 2 sonic screwdrivers!" Rose flared as she and the Doctor pointed their sonic screwdrivers at Jack/Cassandra.

"Oh, alright!" Jack/Cassandra huffed before changing to a plague carrier.

"Oooh sweet lord! I look _disgusting_!" Cassandra voiced her disgust at her body.

The Doctor swiftly kissed Rose on the lips before opening the locked lift door open to enter Ward 26.

"What was that for?" Rose asked before she pulled the Doctor in for a loving, gentle yet passionate kiss, her kiss.

"That's because I love you." The Doctor replied with a relived smile as Jack and Mickey made their way through the open doors.

It was then that Cassandra thought it best to transfer back to Rose's body, much to the displeasure of everyone else.

"Those people, those lonely, poor people! All their lives, they have never been touches and they have never touched." Rose/Cassandra spoke hauntingly, making the Doctor clench his hands into fists.

"Then, this is your chance to do something about it." Mickey spoke gently, offering a hand for Rose/Cassandra to take.

Rose/Cassandra smiled at Mickey as she took his hand as he helped her up from the spot she had sunk down in.

The Doctor, Rose/Cassandra, Jack and Mickey ran towards Ward 26 where Novice Hame, the Face of Boe, the Duke of Manhattan and his assistant were dragging various heavy objects to barricade the doorway in which hundreds of plague carriers were attempting to break inside.

"Doctor! Oh, thank god you're here!" Novice Hame ran towards the Doctor.

"Novice Hame. What's the situation?" The Doctor asked, still extremely distrustful of the junior nun.

"Ward 26 is the only place that has been untouched by the plague carriers but I don't know how long we can last." Novice Hame explained, her eyes' pleading with those of the Doctor's that she had nothing to do with the human farm.

"I see…" The Doctor began to say but she spotted the intravenous solutions that were lying on the IV rack nearby.

"What is it, Doctor?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to the Doctor, intrigued to what made the Doctor speechless.

"Those IV solutions…Those will heal those plague carriers and make them feel human, by being able to touch people, touch things." The Doctor replied, snatching the bags of solutions and started to strap them onto himself, startling everyone around him.

"If it stops the plague dudes, I'll help you." Mickey was the first to help the Doctor strap the solutions onto his body.

Within fifteen minutes and after Jack agreed to help strap the solutions, the Doctor was looking vaguely like a multicoloured lolly.

"You two are going to stay here. The wards needs help defending and I trust you two to do that." The Doctor ordered Jack and Mickey as he reopened the doors.

"I'm going with your." Rose/Cassandra demanded, pushing Jack and Mickey aside.

"You'd better climb on." The Doctor grinned, holding a makeshift slider firmly in both hands.

As soon as Rose/Cassandra awkwardly hopped onto the Doctor's back, the Doctor let go of the slider's brake and the pair rapidly made their way down to the elevator at the bottom.

"You're completely mad! I can see why she likes you!" Rose/Cassandra shrieked as the pair rapidly descended.

"She loves me! And I will always love her." The Doctor grinned wildly as they landed on the top of the elevator.

The Doctor fumbled with his sonic screwdriver on the disinfectant box, opened it and poured all the IV solutions inside before slamming it shut with a self satisfied grin.

"Can you pull this lever when I saw 'now'?" The Doctor asked Rose/Cassandra as he gazed at her levelly.

Rose/Cassandra nodded as the Doctor opened the hatch of the elevator and jumped inside, smiling as he did so.

As soon as the Doctor jumped inside, he used the sonic screwdriver to permanently open the elevator doors, making the plague carriers spot him and move towards him.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled, making Rose/Cassandra pull the lever and release the healing shower.

The plague carriers who got inside the elevator were immediately drenched with the cure, making them cured from every single disease that they were designed to cure.

"Pass it on! Pass it on!" The Doctor smiled wide, hugging and encouraging one of the newly plague carriers.

"Pass what on?" Rose/Cassandra shouted from her place above the elevator, clearly confused about the events unfolding.

The cured carriers walked towards the others, touching each other's hands to pass on the cure and healing each other.

Eventually, the whole situation was cleared up when the NNYPD arrested the surviving Sisters and the cured humans were taken into care.

"I think we can safely call them 'New Humans'." The Doctor smiled as Jack, Mickey and Rose/Cassandra stared at him oddly.

"Aren't you going to call them 'New New Humans' to distinguish them from the old 'New Humans'?" Jack asked, mind boggling everyone else.

The Doctor and Mickey shook their heads and laughed.

Suddenly, the Doctor remembered the Face of Boe and he ran towards Ward 26, hastily followed by Jack, Mickey and Rose/Cassandra.

When they reached Ward 26, they found both the Face of Boe and the Face of Belle, both perfectly healthy considering.

"Hello." The Doctor nodded to the Face of Belle, who was much prettier than the Face of Boe, evidently female.

"I am the Face of Belle, the Face of Boe's life mate. It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor." The Face of Belle spoke softly and musically, something in her tone indicating that this was not her first meeting with the Doctor, something he took in curious consideration.

"Likewise. Rose is my life mate but she is being possessed right now. You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor nodded at the Face of Belle before turning to face the Face of Boe.

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." The Face of Boe replied, making the Doctor grin.

"Novice Hame mentioned that you have a message for me." The Doctor spoke again, gazing levelly at the two faces.

"You, Doctor, have made me look anew at the universe that I was growing tired of. Saving this world has been enough for you today so you don't need another excitement. That message can wait for out third and final meeting." The Face of Boe smiled before he and the Face of Belle transported away.

As soon as the Faces' disappeared, the Doctor, Jack and Mickey rounded on Rose/Cassandra with dangerous looks.

"Enough's enough, Cassandra. Get out of her body right now." Jack growled. He felt a strong brotherliness towards Rose and he knew Mickey felt the same way towards his ex girlfriend.

"You guys are so touchy feely about her, aren't you? Fine, I'll get out of her body but where am I to go? I still have life in me yet to not stay around in the air as atom particles." Rose/Cassandra spat viciously, obviously upset at the 3 men.

As the trio pondered at her words, Chip appeared to support Cassandra.

"Mistress has given me life. She can take my body, my gift to her." Chip announced proudly and selflessly.

"A willing host! I really can't deny this opportunity!" Rose/Cassandra smiled as she transferred herself into Chip.

As soon as Cassandra moved out of Rose into Chip, the Doctor caught Rose in his arms as she fell so she wouldn't fall onto the ground.

"Hello…" The Doctor smiled gently at Rose as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi. It's nice to be in control of my own body, let me tell you!" Rose smiled wide at the Doctor, gently caressing his cheek.

"Oooh, sweet lord! I'm a walking doodle!" Chip/Cassandra expressed her criticism of her new body, making everyone glare at her, especially Rose and the Doctor.

Just then, Chip's body began to fail, making Chip/Cassandra to sink slowly down onto the floor with a semi-peaceful look on her face.

"So, this is death. It's…peaceful." Chip/Cassandra accepted her impeding death, much to the concern of Rose and the Doctor.

"You don't have to die this way, you know. This is a hospital and we can help you." Rose crouched down to softly gaze at Chip/Cassandra. She felt extremely sympathetic towards Cassandra after she had a chance to access her memories.

"There is no place for Chip and me. It's better this way. Dying is a part of life, Rose. Never forget that." Chip/Cassandra smiled at Rose.

"I won't. Come with us, Cassandra. We'll take you somewhere nice." Rose helped Chip/Cassandra up with the help of Jack and Mickey.

Minutes later, they arrived at the very party which Cassandra had made a movie about purely out of her personal memories.

"My last gift to you." The Doctor explained as he saw Chip/Cassandra frown.

There, they saw the younger Cassandra being admired by various male suitors, laughing and smiling at them. Something about her demeanour vibrated that she was not entirely happy.

Chip/Cassandra walked up to the younger Cassandra, getting nasty looks and comments by onlookers, especially the male suitors.

"You look beautiful." Chip/Cassandra spoke with awe.

"Me? Never!" Cassandra spoke, her facial expressions happy but uncertain.

"You are. You're so _beautiful_!" Chip/Cassandra breathed with an awed smile.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey watched Cassandra beam with happiness and acceptance just as Chip/Cassandra collapsed in her arms out of exhaustion.

"Oh! Someone call a doctor! This man's sick! You'll be alright. The doctor will be here soon, I promise you." Cassandra comforted Chip/Cassandra in her lap, people, ignoring the scene between the two people.

The Doctor, Rose, Jack and Mickey silently left the party, the TARDIS humming in their wake.

* * *

Later that night, when the Doctor and Rose were together and alone at last in their privacy of their own room.

"She was so lovely." Rose spoke sadly, stroking the Doctor's naked back idly, his head on her lap.

"I know she was. That's why I took her back to the one place she was happy…Hey, hey. There's no need to cry!" The Doctor replied before he noticed the tears welling in Rose's jade green eyes.

"I know there isn't…She was never loved like I am loved by everyone on board and especially by you. She deserved more." Rose sniffed as the Doctor enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Shh. I know she did. I know she did, Theria." The Doctor soothed, holding Rose tightly like he would never let go before they went to sleep and even then.

_Another adventure to bring more pain. Goodbye Cassandra._ The Doctor and Rose though before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
